Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-2k-7)+2(-1-k)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-2k-7}{)} + 2(-1-k) $ $ {8k+28} + 2(-1-k) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8k+28 + {2(}\gray{-1-k}{)} $ $ 8k+28 {-2-2k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - 2k} + {28 - 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + {28 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6k} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $6k+26$